Whirlwind Romance
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Within that year I was married, pregnant and soon to be possibly divorced faster than I could blink an eye. Ino/Naruto


**A/N: A one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"My name is Uzumaki Ino, or at least it still is for the time being. It will more than likely go back to my maiden name of Yamanaka if my divorce goes through like everyone is expecting. I guess no one really expected for us to be able to stay together, everyone believed that we rushed into our marriage and perhaps they were right. However I didn't care at the time. I loved him. I fell so hard for Naruto Uzumaki I couldn't stop it and before I realized it I was already head over heels. He just swept me off my feet it seemed. He was tall, handsome in a rugged goof-ball sort of way. He was different from any of the previous boys I dated with wild, messy blond hair, deep cerulean-blue polls and these very unique markings that covered both sides of his face.

"_Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto; it's nice to meet you_." His voice from our first meeting still rings clear in my head.

Naruto asked me out right then and there by the end of that week I was introducing him as my new boyfriend. When I say that I fell hard I fell very hard. Being with him made me feel unlike I've ever felt before. He was fun, caring, sweet, and treated me better than any of the guys before him. I was happy I wanted that feeling of contentment and happiness to last forever. I didn't want to be without him whatever life had been before Naruto walked into it I didn't want to go back to that. I only wanted to move forward with him by my side. I remember when he asked me to marry him. I thought that he was crazy. Was I even crazier for accepting, perhaps I was.

_(Flashback)_

_It had been about 4 months into this new relationship. Ino found herself currently on cloud 9 she was riding high right now and she did not want to come off of it. _

"_You're amazing." Ino smiled and pulled him towards her for a steamy kiss. The couple had just finished a particularly entertaining and intimate love-making session. Naruto took control of her lips he held her closer to him when they broke away for air he smiled down at her._

"_Hey I love you." He told her._

_Ino blinked a few times had she heard him correctly._

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah," he smiled. "I love you."_

_She turned away from him he looked immediately confused. He then placed his hand to her shoulder._

"_Ino what's wrong?"_

"_You told me that you love me."_

"_Yeah I know what's wrong with that I thought girls wanted to hear those words."_

_She then turned back to face him she gently kissed her forehead._

"_Naruto its okay you don't have to tell me that because you think I want to hear it. I'm already really into you."_

_The blue-eyed man frowned. He hated that she felt this way. He wasn't kidding or joking around with her. He really meant those words to her._

"_Ino I don't say things that I don't mean. I've never felt this way about another woman before." He kissed her again._

"_Okay," she smiled. "I believe you and I love you too for the record. I've been hooked for awhile now."_

_He smiled brightly upon hearing those words from her as well. It made him incredibly happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled her closer._

"_Hey Ino, marry me." He whispered._

"_What! Are you serious? You are kidding right?"_

"_No." Naruto shook his head. "You love me; I love you why should we wait."  
_

"_Naruto it's only been 4 months this is really crazy."_

"_Who cares when it's right its right so marry me?"_

_Before she realized it the young woman had given a nod._

"_You will." He said with excitement. "You'll be Mrs. Uzumaki?"  
_

"_Yeah," she smiled. "I'll marry you."_

"So I said yes to his impulsive, spontaneous proposal. The cynical part of me said that he just proposed to me because the sex between us had been particularly good, but the romantic part of me said that he proposed because he loved me and I loved him that's why I accepted. Four months into our relationship and we were married. We didn't tell our family and friends until we had the marriage license in our hands. I was now Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki there was something about that name that felt so right and good.

"_It'll never last." My mom told me._

"_Mom,"  
_

"_Ino, honey you two barely know each other it's only been 4 months. How on earth do you expect this to last?"_

_I knew she had only been trying to be honest with me because she loved me so much, but at the same time I felt that this had been the right decision for me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Naruto._

"_Mom I love him."  
_

"_Don't get me wrong Naruto is a very nice young man and you have been happier than I've ever seen you, just the same I feel that you two have rushed into this."_

"_Mom, you're wrong okay we'll be fine I promise."_

_She didn't say it straight out but I knew what she had been thinking._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but you will see."_

I cried in Naruto's arms that night.

"Hey, hey Ino don't cry I hate it when you're sad."

"You should have heard her she is against this. She didn't come out and actually say it but I knew what she really meant."

Naruto gently rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Well you know no one really thinks we're going to stay together." 

She blinked. "I know."

"But," he kissed her lips. "I've never been on to care about what people think. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too Naruto so very much." 

We had the most passionate sex ever that night. We were so happy those first few months which had been amazing. It was if we truly couldn't get enough of each other.

"You know we never went on our honeymoon where would you like to go?" he asked.

"I don't care as long as it's with you and we're alone." 

He kissed me deeply then showed me the two plane tickets he had for the Bahamas.

"No way, Naruto really?"

"Yep it will be just you and I white sands, beaches, even those crazy fruity drinks with the umbrella if you want." He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile he was the sweetest guy.

"Naruto you're the best I love you."

"I love you too."

We we're great for awhile and our happiness couldn't be denied by anyone, and then it happened we'd been married for about two months when I found out the surprising news.

"P-Pregnant?" I stuttered out the words.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "Congratulations Mrs. Uzumaki you look to be about a month or so."

"Oh I…"

"I didn't know how to feel really. Naruto and I were only together 6 months in total and we loved each other but certainly hadn't planned a baby so soon.

"I take it this was not planned."

Naruto then came running through the door.

"Hey doc, Ino I'm sorry I'm late I was held up at work um is she okay doctor?"

"Oh yes Mr. Uzumaki you're wife is fine. I'll give you two some privacy I'll be back shortly."

Once we were alone Naruto came over to me.

"Hey," he kissed my forehead. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, Naruto." I took his hand. "Um, we…well…I…" I struggled to find the right words.

"What's wrong Ino tell me?" 

"I'm pregnant." I said it as fast as possible.

I didn't know what to expect from him really.

"I…" 

"Are you really?"

"Yea the doctor just said so. Are you upset?"

"What? No of course not this is great." 

He hugged me tightly. "We're going to have a baby." 

"Yes it looks like we are."

My mother congratulated us but I honestly didn't feel she was very happy about it. She probably felt like this was all huge mistakes. I didn't say anything though I loved him and we were married. I don't know exactly when things began to change but they started to. We weren't talking, laughing or doing anything like we used to. He was always working late and we barely saw one another.

"Ino he's probably cheating on you." My friends told me.

"No." I refused to believe that. "He's not that kind of guy. He…"

Sure we weren't as happy or together all the time but I don't think he was unfaithful. I mean we're married and I'm pregnant not that we planned it but still it was real.

"I'm going home bye guys." 

They were worried about me and I couldn't blame them for that but it still hurt anyway.

I can still remember the night he came home from work. I had planned it to be a romantic evening for the two of us.

"I'm home."

"Naruto hi welcome home." 

I hugged him tightly with him slowly hugging me back."

"Hi."

"I made your favorite tonight. I just wanted us to have a quiet evening alone. Well the three of us really."

There would be no leaving the baby out since I was already showing and everyone knew.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It sounds good let's eat ok." 

We ate in silence the whole thing feeling pretty awkward. I didn't like how things had been feeling between us lately. I knew he didn't like it either.

"What's wrong you barely ate?" 

"I..."

"Talk to me okay."

"Ino I think….I think we should…"

"You think that we should what?"

He looked up at me. "We should talk about divorcing." 

There was the D word it him me so hard. I know things weren't good between us but did he feel that they were that bad.

"Why, Naruto I…" 

"It's just lately I don't know it doesn't feel right."

"Yes but I didn't think it was so bad that you want a divorce. Is there someone else." I had to ask.

"No." he immediately answered.

"Then you don't love me anymore."

"No I love you."

"Then what is it?" I demanded to know. "How can you just want to leave me so badly?" 

"I don't want to I'm just trying to think of what's better in the long run."

"How could it be for the best? I don't understand." I sighed. "Was everyone right and we were doomed from the start."

Naruto didn't speak right away.

"I don't know I never wanted to believe they were." Naruto stood up. "We need some time to think. I'm going to give you some space."

I stood up as well.

"You're moving out." 

"I wont be gone long I promise. We could both use a little time." 

"Jerk." I shouted at him. "I'm pregnant did you forget that?" 

"No." he nodded. "Of course not." 

"So you really want to divorce me and leave me, leave us?"

"Ino…" he whispered.

"Just go okay." I didn't really want to see him right now. He ended up leaving that night and I haven't really seen or spoken to him since. So here I sit about 5 and a half months pregnant with possibly my soon to be ex-husband's child. I really don't know what to do about it. I love him and I don't want to divorce him. I don't want everyone in my face telling me I told you so and I certainly don't want my child growing up without hits father. It also wouldn't be fair to raise him or her in marriage where both people weren't happy. I sighed.

"Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore."

I know that he did though what we had real, intense and maybe we did rush. I gazed down at my stomach where our child currently resided.

"What do you think little one? Do you think that maybe daddy doesn't love me anymore and that we'll have to live life without him?"

I didn't like the sound of that being my reality. I really just wanted to make everything work.

"Alright well I guess we'll just have to see what happens." 

I prepared to go to bed it was getting late and being pregnant did take a lot of my energy. The knock ad the door however distracted me.

"Okay hold on I'm coming."

Ino went to the door to see Naruto standing there which completely surprised her.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Hey I'm sorry it's late and I didn't call first but I just had to see you."

"Its okay it's your place still you know." 

"Yeah." He nodded. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you." 

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is good." Ino nodded. "You see how big I'm getting here." 

"No," he shook his head. "You look great."

"T-Thanks do you want to sit?" 

"Sure."

They sat down together Ino placed her hands in her lap. It felt awkward but it was to be expected they were technically separated.

"So what brings you here? Are you coming home or is the divorce still on?"

She decided not to waste any time and just find out where they stood.

"First Ino I just really wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." She repeated. "What are you sorry for?"

The blond man reached over for her hand.

"I never meant to hurt you Ino. I think with everything that had been going on I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I am sorry maybe everyone was right about how we moved so fast, but despite that I know I love you too much to not want our marriage." 

She didn't speak at first.

"Did you get scared? You know with the baby coming soon?"

"Yeah I think I did. I mean that was pretty fast and I guess with everyone talking so much it affected me." 

"Naruto I understand it's not like we planed this. I'm scared too you know so I understand but I kind of thought we were in this together."

"We are." He gripped her hand. "I' am sorry."

"You left Naruto you wanted to divorce me and give up…" she felt tears. "You wanted to abandon me."

"No." he whispered. "No I don't want to leave you. I thought maybe for a second you would be happier without me."

"How could you even think such a stupid thing like that? Naruto do you not understand how much I love you. I said yes to your marriage proposal not because I was caught up in the moment but because I love you. Naruto we already have so many odds against us. What good are we if you don't even believe in us? 

Naruto could feel the tears threatening to come down his eyes. He hugged her tight.

"You're right. I was wrong but I really want to make it up to you." He put his hand to her stomach. "I want to make it up to both of you Ino if you'll let me. I just want us to together we can have another wedding with everyone there this time so we can renew our vows. Ino I am serious I love you. That was never a lie."

She felt him press his lips to hers she hesitated at first but soon gave in and kissed back. She loved him too.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated. "Okay what?"

"Okay I will give you another chance because I love you too, but I need you to not quit on me. I need to be able to know that I can count on you not just for me but for the baby too. I need you Naruto." 

He nodded then kissed her lips softly.

"I promise Ino nothing like this will ever happen again. You and our baby are the most important people in my life. I'm going to make it up to you I promise."

She nodded his words were so heartfelt. She knew she could believe them.

"We did happen fast but I wouldn't change anything about what happened."

"I wouldn't either Ino. Its you and I we here we need to focus on us everyone else is secondary." 

"I don't care if they're all betting against us Naruto none of that matters only we matter ok. Please tell me that you believe that." 

He agreed then kissed her passionately.

"I do."

"Alright then." She smiled. "A second wedding huh?"

"Yeah our first one wasn't really a wedding we just went down to the court and got the license. I want to give you the wedding of our dreams like I said I want to make things up to you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah I want to do anything you want or need." 

"Well you can start by massaging my feet because they are killing me." She laughed.

"I will."

"Then you can come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow." 

Naruto looked at her. "You want me there, really? I mean I want to be but I…" 

She kissed his cheek. "You're the father Naruto and you're my husband of course I want you there. Its important if we're going to fix us we need to be together doing you think?"

"You're right." He agreed. "Then of course I'm going to go with you."

Naruto then began to massage her feet for her. She sat watching how gentle, attentive, and sweet he was being with her right now. A small smile rose to her face and for the first time in a long time she felt that everything would be okay again.


End file.
